The Wait
by Yeahwhocares
Summary: Takes place season 4, while Elena's getting accustomed to being a vampire! Short Delena drabble! To sum it up, Damon wants Elena. She's sexier now, than ever before, and he wants her BADLY. Read and Review, please!


**Author's Note: My first Delena fic, so please go easy! And thanks a lot for reading! :)**

**The Wait**

It's been building. Particularly excessively this week...To _epic_ proportions. It's pathetic really. It's like no matter what she _does!_

He's sick.

**DE*DE*DE**

"Damon. Damon!...Damon! **DAMON!**" Elena's nagging voice, finally breaks through to the vampire's senses, as his glazed over orbs rip away from the brunette's lips and onto her glaring brown eyes.

She's pissed.

_She's hot when she's pissed..._

"I was asking you about your meeting with Mayor Lockwood today; will you pay attention?"

Damon nods curtly, and smiles slightly, apologetically, just as she takes a bite out of the crunchy chicken finger in her hand.

"It was pretty boring. Uneventful. She wanted to know where Dr. Fell is getting her blood supp...

The vampire veers off as the beautiful doppelganger takes another sip from her _Steak N' Shake_ milkshake. Full, pink lips puckered around the straw as she _sucks_ gently...

"**DAMON!" **

**DE*DE*DE**

He takes her to the carnival the next day to cheer her up, because Stefan's been spending more time with his new BFF Caroline, and it hurts her.

So they make out like sex addicts on the Ferris Wheel...Except they're _not._ Having sex...She swore it off a month ago, after their epic first time.

_Damn it._

Elena's starving, and insists on eating 10 minutes later.

She orders a corn dog.

Damon's sure she hates him.

**DE*DE*DE**

Wednesday rolls around, and he cooks a lavish steak dinner for the two of them, that is "_so good,_" Elena says, before making a grab for the A1 Steak Sauce.

It's nearly empty.

So her lithe hands slide up and down the bottle as she bangs on the end, trying desperately to retrieve a morsel of liquid from the glass container, when...

"Finally!" the brunette sighs exhausted, as the brown sauce finally trickles onto her beef.

Damon swallows thickly and licks his lips.

His resolve crumbles when Elena's eyes roll to the back of her head, in utter ecstasy, as she takes another bite of her steak.

"_Damonnnn._ My gosh! That's delicious!" she moans with her eyes still closed, as her pink tongue darts out to lick away some of the juice on the side of her mouth.

He nearly convulses.

He is losing his _mind._

**DE*DE*DE**

Thursday arrives and he actually does lose his mind, when he and Elena head to the Mikaelson mansion to help Bonnie out.

They let themselves into the foyer, where there are broken paintings, murals, and picture frames, a disembodied couch; not to mention half the room is charred and burnt...but more important are the figures near the staircase.

Pressed against the wall is a _very naked_ Bonnie Bennett, with a buck naked Klaus buried _balls deep_ inside of her.

The hybrid utters something about judgey and him getting into an argument, and it "_getting out of hand,_" but Damon barely even registers any of it, because even** BONNIE**, who might as well be the incarnate of Mother Teresa, AND _the Virgin Mary_, is getting some!

**DE*DE*DE**

Friday morning he takes her so powerfully it immediately obliterates every time she's ever had with Stefan.

Every time she's ever had with _anyone._

He plows, hammers, and encroaches himself into her, as deeply as he possibly can, picturing..._her lips around the straw...her mouth biting into that corn dog...her hands moving around the steak sauce...her eyes rolling as she ate the meat...her tongue licking away the mess._ He moves almost delirious within her, shaking the bed and her lithe body along with his frenzied movements.

He's wanted her for so long it's ridiculous.

And finally he releases. Coming_ catastrophically, _after Elena's _historic_ orgasm, he spills everything he has to offer into her, and is finally at peace. He pumps and pumps until he has nothing left to give, and his liquids are pooling out of her and down her thigh.

_**LAST**_ time she denies him sex.

**Author's Note: Kind of rushed! And DEFINITELY not my best work! But I had to get it done tonight, because I will not be writing for a long time after that! :/ Anyhow, I hope it wasn't a total waste of your time. Let me know what you thought, please! I'm VERY desperate to hear your opinions! Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
